Finished
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome’s plans don’t quite work out like she intended. Written for IyHedonism's Week 9 Prompt – Without Permission


**I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

Written for IyHedonism's Week 9 Prompt – Without Permission. Word Maximum 1000 words.

"Mmmm… Finally awake?" a soft voice echoed off stone walls.

His eyes snapped open to take in his surroundings, snarling angrily as he realized he couldn't move. He turned his focus to the voice and narrowed his eyes at her dangerously, though it was rather difficult to appear intimidating while chained to the floor, completely immobile.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

Her captive watched as she opened his haori, apparently having removed his armor while he'd been unconscious. She traced the defined muscles of his abdomen with soft fingertips, her hands then moving to his chest. He tried and failed to hold back a hiss as she scraped her nails over his nipples and he caught a glimpse of amusement in her eyes as she did it again, leaving long angry red lines behind. She leaned down and swiped her tongue over one of the rapidly fading scratches, smirking as his breathing sped up until he was panting beneath her. She scooted lower, letting her hands trail down his body seductively until she reached the top of his hakama. She pulled them down slowly, exposing his traitorous erection to the cool air and her hot gaze and he silently cursed himself for being unable to control himself and becoming aroused by her and what she was doing to him.

"I knew you would be bigger than Inuyasha."

He couldn't help but smirk at her statement, his already overgrown ego swelling even more. She was wearing very little but he watched, enthralled, as she tugged the skin tight shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His hands fisted and pulled at his restraints, dying to touch her. He couldn't stand not being in control, the need for dominance making up large portion of his instincts. She climbed off of his body and he nearly groaned at the loss of her heat and disturbingly comfortable weight. His eyes locked on the source of the growing scent of her arousal as she peeled off the tiny scrap of fabric that had been all that remained of her clothing.

He tried to fight the pleasure as her small hand wrapped around his length but was finding it increasingly difficult. When she knelt over him once more he watched her slick folds slowly envelope the head of his cock, forcing a moan through his tightly clenched teeth. She was so hot, so wet and tight that he lost the ability to focus on the fact that he was there against his will, though at the moment he didn't much mind.

His attention was captured by the look on her face, an evil smirk giving her usually sweet face a dark look. He quickly learned what she found so entertaining when she lifted herself before sliding down his shaft again. Rather than impaling herself completely on his impressive length she was teasing him, only allowing the first inch or so to penetrate her heat. He rapidly grew frustrated and once again took in his surroundings, determined to teach the miko a lesson, that he was not a demon to be fucked with. Sesshoumaru realized something he'd previously missed and his lips quirked upward for a moment. Foolish girl. She would soon learn that he was the one who did the fucking!

Kagome looked surprised as soft fur brushed against her leg but she did nothing to stop it as moko-moko wrapped around her waist. She moaned at the incredible sensation as soft silver moved over her taut nipples teasingly, not noticing as the long length of fur slipped around her elbows. She gasped in shock as her arms were suddenly pulled forcefully behind her back and she looked at him with sudden fear in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to have her way with him and then escape to safety, the bindings charmed with a spell that would wear off after giving her enough time to get away. What was he going to do to her? How could she have forgotten about his fur? She'd witnessed its ability to move on it's own in the past, but she never even considered that it would need to be restrained too!

"Please…" she whimpered. "Please don't kill me."

Moko-moko wrapped more tightly around her waist and she yelped in surprise as it pulled her down, sheathing himself completely in her hot core. "This Sesshoumaru has no intention to kill you." he replied, using his fur to lift and then lower her repeatedly and forcefully on his throbbing cock. His hips lifted to meet hers, the sounds of skin meeting skin echoing in the nearly empty room, each thrust hitting something deep inside her that made her cry out in a combination of pain and intense pleasure like she'd never experienced before. He slowed his movements for a moment, sliding in and out of her slick heat at a torturous pace. "At least not until I have finished with you."

Moko-moko pulled her arms further behind her as his speed and thrust increased, forcing her back to arch sharply as her cries turned into renditions of his name and the sweet sound of her begging. The silvery white fur wound tightly around her breasts as her entire body started to shake. He felt her inner muscles rippling around him with her climax, but he showed no mercy, instead moving faster, thrusting harder, and watching in both pleasure and smug pride as she experienced orgasm after orgasm. Finally she was being held upright by nothing but moko-moko, every muscle in her body like pudding and Sesshoumaru allowed himself to reach his own climax, his fur slowly released her, gently lowering her until her head rested on his chest.

Tired blue eyes studied his face and he could see her fear returning, being certain now that he had finished he would kill her. "There is nothing to fear," the taiyoukai said with a smirk. "This Sesshoumaru will never be finished with you."


End file.
